wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki II/XXXIII
Pan Kazimierz zostaje bohaterem Pan Kazimierz, długi czas dziecko szczęścia, od paru miesięcy zaczął doznawać niepowodzeń. Panna Ada Solska była na niego obrażona, pan Stefan Solski okazywał mu wzgardę; w salonach przyjmowano go chłodno, wykwintni przyjaciele odsuwali się od niego, ludzie wpływowi już nie ofiarowywali mu świetnych posad. Nareszcie jego kredyt zachwiał się tak, że nawet lichwiarze zaczęli mu odmawiać większych pożyczek. Wszystkie te gorycze życia pan Kazimierz przypisywał niegodziwości siostry, Heleny, która zamiast oddać rękę Solskiemu, kokietowała mężczyzn na prawo i na lewo i wyszła za mąż za Bronisława Korkowicza, piwowarczyka!... "Helena temu winna" - myślał pan Kazimierz, ile razy spotkała go nowa przykrość. I niechęcią do siostry, niby parasolem, zasłaniał się przeciw wichrom niepowodzeń, które od czasu do czasu zasypywały mu oczy. Lecz wicher niebawem zamienił się na burzę. Na trzeci dzień po spacerze z Madzią w Ogrodzie Botanicznym pan Kazimierz otrzymał list podpisany przez Piotra Korkowicza, który wzywał go na rozmowę w ważnym interesie. "Czego chce ode mnie ten browarnik?" - myślał pan Kazimierz. W pierwszej chwili miał zamiar wyzwać na pojedynek Bronisława Korkowicza za nie dość elegancki list jego ojca. Potem chciał odpisać Korkowiczowi ojcu, że - kto ma do niego, do pana Norskiego, interes, powinien przyjść sam. W końcu, tknięty przeczuciem, zdecydował się pójść do starego Korkowicza, no i dać mu lekcję grzeczności. Nazajutrz około drugiej po południu poszedł do piwowara, który przywitał go w gabinecie - bez surduta i kamizelki, gdyż dzień był gorący. Za tak lekceważące przyjęcie pan Kazimierz gotów był zrobić Korkowiczowi awanturę, uspokoił się jednak spojrzawszy na jego potężne ręce i tylko rzekł do siebie: "A to niedźwiedzisko!... Ciekawym, czego on chce?" Stary piwowar nie trzymał go w niepewności. Szeroko zasiadł na fotelu, gościowi wskazał miejsce na szezlongu i rzekł: - Pan wie, że od wtorku siostra pańska jest moją synową?... Wzięli ślub w Częstochowie i wyjechali na miesiąc za granicę... Pan Kazimierz obojętnie kiwnął głową. - Tym sposobem - ciągnął Korkowicz motając brodę - pan od wtorku należysz do naszej rodziny... - Bardzo mi to pochlebia - odparł zimno pan Kazimierz: - Mnie nie bardzo - pochwycił stary piwowar - ale mam nadzieję... - Czy wezwał mnie pan po to, ażeby mówić impertynencje?... - spytał pan Kazimierz. - Wcale nie. Wezwałem pana, ażeby po naradzie z nim uregulować jeden brzydki interes. Pan wziąłeś od niejakiego Mielnickiego, paralityka, cztery tysiące rubli... Tymczasem szlachcic nie ma z czego żyć... Musimy to załatwić... - Cóż pana to obchodzi?... - wybuchnął pan Kazimierz. - Proszę pana - mówił czerwieniąc się Korkowicz - ja nie znam się na szlacheckich wyobrażeniach o godziwym i niegodziwym... Ale mój piwowarski rozum uczy mnie, że nie wolno obdzierać niedołęgów, którzy nie mają co jeść... A Mielnickiego obdarłeś pan podnosząc cztery tysiące rubli, których gwałtownie sam potrzebował. - Mielnicki te pieniądze winien był mojej matce... Pożyczył od niej... - Eh! - odparł Korkowicz machając ręką. - Żyjesz pan złudzeniami. Świętej pamięci wasza matka nie mogła pożyczać innym, bo oprócz długów nic nie miała. - To nieprawda... - Ja nie kłamię!... - krzyknął Korkowicz uderzając pięścią w biurko. - Pytaj pana Zgierskiego... pytaj gospodarza domu, gdzie mieszkała... Spytaj wreszcie Fiszmana, który na kilka dni przed śmiercią odmówił jej kilkuset rubli pożyczki... - Fiszman?... - szepnął pan Kazimierz i pobladł. - A tak, Fiszman... który niejednokrotnie pożyczał nieboszczce pieniędzy na pański podpis, no... i jej... Mówiąc to stary piwowar szkaradnie przymrużył lewe oko, a pan Kazimierz spuścił głowę. - Znam ja was, młodzi!... - prawił Korkowicz. - Mam przecie synka, który w knajpach przesiadywał z panem... Dziś żona weźmie go w kluby, podleca, a że weźmie, jestem pewny... Pozna teraz, że babski pantofel twardszy od ojcowskiej pięści... Psi syn!... Ale nie o to chodzi. Cztery tysiące rubli trzeba oddać Mielnickiemu, bo stary zdechnie z głodu. - Ktoś pana w błąd wprowadził - odpowiedział znacznie łagodniej pan Kazimierz. - Matka nasza miała majątek... Nie zostawiła przecie długów, owszem, gotówkę... - Nieboszczka nic nie zostawiła prócz długów! - przerwał mu Korkowicz. - Pieniądze, które otrzymaliście po jej śmierci, pochodziły - primo od Arnolda, secundo od Solskich. Jeżeli pan nie wierzysz, spytaj ich plenipotenta, Mydełkę, tego z krzywymi nogami, który, osioł, żeni się z tą wariatką Howardówną... - Z panną Howard?... - szepnął mimo woli pan Kazimierz, ale wnet umilkł. - Wreszcie - prawił Korkowicz - nic mi do majątku waszej matki. Ale chodzi o to, ażeby zwrócić cztery tysiące rubli Mielnickiemu. Szoruj więc pan do mego adwokata, załatw formalności prawne z Mielnickim, a cztery tysiące rubli i procent od kwietnia ja zapłacę. Pan Kazimierz siedział jak skamieniały. Korkowicz ciągnął dalej. - A panu radzę tak: ciśnij bankiera, idź na praktykę do mego browaru... Potem wyślę cię za granicę, a gdy nauczysz się warzyć piwa (nie takiego jak dotychczas!), znajdę ci porządny browar, na którym będziesz miał byt niezależny... No i cóż?... - zakończył stary klepiąc po ramieniu pana Kazimierza. - Do piwowarstwa nie mam ochoty - odparł Norski - a cztery tysiące rubli pan Mielnicki musiał być dłużnym naszej matce, ponieważ sam mi to powiedział. Korkowicz ciężko podniósł się z fotelu. Jeżeli robi ci to przyjemność - rzekł - to wyobrażaj sobie, że Mielnicki był winien matce... Ja zwrócę mu, co się należy, i bez twego udziału, bo nie chcę, ażeby ludzie wycierali sobie zęby bratem mojej synowej. Upadam do nóg, panie Norski... Pan Kazimierz, wzburzony, zerwał się z szezlonga, ledwie kiwnął głową Korkowiczowi i wybiegł z mieszkania.W kilka godzin jednak odzyskał jasny pogląd na rzeczy. "Jeżeli - myślał - ten słodownikchce zrobić prezent Mielnickiemu, niech robi... Cóż mnie to obchodzi?... Mielnicki jest człowiek uczciwy, który przyznał dług mojej matce... Ale przecież nie tak głupi, ażeby darowywać cztery tysiące rubli, których nie był winien..." Rozumowaniem tym uspokoił się pan Kazimierz. Na nieszczęście w parę dni później otrzymał bezimienny list tej treści: "Człowiek uczciwy, jeżeli wyciąga niewinną i niedoświadczoną dziewczynę na spacery samotne, powinien znać obowiązki, jakie na niego spadają. Bo choć zapewne nie pierwszy raz. zdarza mu się spacerować z niedoświadczonymi dziewczętami, dla tej jednak należałoby zrobić wyjątek bądź ze względu na jej piękność i szlachetny charakter, bądź - że oprócz dobrego imienia nie posiada nic więcej. Należy się jednak obawiać, że ten, kto nie poczuł skrupułów wobec sparaliżowanego starca, nie zawaha się wobec naiwnej dziewczyny!" Wściekły gniew opanował pana Kazimierza po przeczytaniu listu. Więc o sprawie z Mielnickim wiedziano i mówiono w mieście?... Ale - kto mógł być autorem anonimu?... Chyba panna Magdalena Brzeska, która w ten sposób ciągnęła go do małżeństwa ze sobą. Pod wpływem tych rozważań pan Kazimierz pobiegł do Madzi. Jeżeli ona pisała, zdemaskuje ją, no - i będzie miał prawo dla zrobienia sobie honorowej satysfakcji zostać nawet jej kochankiem. Na wszelki jednakże wypadek pan Kazimierz odciął zakończenie listu. Bo jeżeli autorką nie jest Madzia, więc po co ona ma dowiadywać się o Mielnickim? Ale Madzia przeczytała bezimienny list obojętnie, jak osoba, która nie ma zamiaru wydać się za pana Kazimierza. Co ważniejsza: mimo woli zdradziła się, że poznaje rękę Ady. "Ależ tak!... - myślał pan Kazimierz, po raz dziesiąty odczytując anonim. - Ależ tak!... I że ja od razu tego nie poznałem..." Wróciwszy do domu wydobył z biurka parę listów Ady, pisanych dawniej, jeszcze w Szwajcarii... Charakter był prawie ten sam; autorka anonimu nawet nie bardzo chciała się ukryć... Jak do cyklonu ze wszystkich stron zlatują się wichry, tak do listu Ady zbiegło się mnóstwo wspomnień w duszy pana Kazimierza. Ile wieczorów spędził on w mieszkaniu Ady w Zurychu!... Ile wycieczek odbyli razem po jeziorach; ile godzin zeszło im sam na sam w dolinach zasypanych odłamami skał, przerzniętych bystrym potokiem, przeładowanych roślinnością o woni odurzającej. Z jaką uwagą Ada słuchała jego filozoficznych i społecznych teoryj... Jak rumieniła się, gdy ją witał, a smutniała, gdy po kilku godzinach odchodził... I przez cały ten czas ani jednym wyrazem, najlżejszym znakiem nie zdradziła się, że ona i brat popłacili długi jego matki. Więc Ada kochała go już wówczas. Ale dlaczego później ostygła? Może pod wpływem niechęci do Heleny, która tak drażniła Solskiego?... Najpewniej jednak do Ady i jej brata doszły plotki o sprawie z Mielnickim... Pan Kazimierz rozgorączkowany chodził po pokoju bez światła, choć już mrok zapadł. Tak, ta nieszczęsna sprawa z Mielnickim zwichnęła jego karierę!... Wieść o niej obiegła wszystkich znajomych, wcisnęła się do salonów, w których niedawno tak życzliwie był przyjmowany pan Kazimierz. "Ale kto ją rozpuścił?... Chyba Zgierski. Aha, wiem..." Pan Kazimierz uderzył się w czoło: przypomniał sobie Kotowskiego. On miał w tym największy interes, bo przecie żenił się z siostrzenicą paralityka, z panną Lewińską... On doniósł Solskiemu, bo przecie był jego lekarzem... On mówił o sprawie z każdym, kto go chciał słuchać, a słuchaczy mogło być mnóstwo, gdyż pan Kazimierz miał wielu niechętnych. "Pan Kotowski!..." - powtarzał i zdawało mu się, że widzi przed sobą mizerną twarz i rozczochrane włosy młodego medyka, z którym niegdyś spotkali się w pokoiku panny Howard i starli się w dyspucie. Potem pan Kazimierz przypomniał sobie, że nawet matka przy jakiejś okazji postawiła mu za wzór pana Kotowskiego, brutala i zarozumialca... "Zawsze miałem do niego antypatię!... - pomyślał pan Kazimierz. - No, ale zapłacę mu... On złamał moje, ja złamię jego życie..." Od czasu, kiedy został lekarzem Solskich, Kotowskiemu zaczęło się powodzić w Warszawie. Mieszkał na jednej z głównych ulic na pierwszym piętrze; miał salonik do przyjmowania chorych i zaczynał mieć praktykę między ludźmi zamożniejszymi. Z początku gorszono się jego niedopasowanym ubraniem i szorstkością wobec pacjentów. Lecz gdy kilka razy udała mu się kuracja, zaczęto mówić, że ponieważ jest nadzwyczajnie zdolny, więc musi być oryginalnym. Pewnego dnia przed południem do mieszkania doktora Kotowskiego zgłosiło się dwóch panów: Pałaszewicz i Rozbijalski. Oddali bilety czysto ubranej staruszce słudze i oświadczyli, że mają do pana interes osobisty. Doktór wytrzymał w saloniku obu panów przez kilka minut, jak przystało na szanującego się lekarza, wreszcie wyszedł i niedbale ukłoniwszy się na progu gabinetu, zapytał: - Który z panów życzy sobie pierwej?... - Obaj życzymy sobie jednocześnie pomówić z panem - odparł grzecznie wykwintny pan Rozbijalski zaczesując rudawe faworyty. - W interesie pana Norskiego - dodał ostro niemniej elegancki pan Pałaszewicz ze sterczącymi wąsikami. - Norskiego? - powtórzył młody doktór. - Cóż jemu jest?... - Pan Norski cieszy się jak najlepszym zdrowiem... - odpowiedział prześlicznie wychowany pan Rozbijalski. - Pozwoli doktór, że siądziemy - przerwał swemu towarzyszowi równie dobrze wychowany, ale mniej serdeczny pan Pałaszewicz. - Przychodzimy zaś - ciągnął delikatnym tonem pan Rozbijalski - w sprawie pogłosek, które jakoby szanowny pan rozpowszechnia o szanownym panu Norskim, a które uwłaczają jego honorowi. - Honorowi?... - powtórzył zdziwiony Kotowski. - Chodzi o to, czy pan komukolwiek opowiadał, że szanowny pan Norski wyłudził cztery tysiące rubli od niejakiego Mielnickiego, człowieka sparaliżowanego i słabego na umyśle? - odezwał się pan Pałaszewicz. - Pieniądze te wczoraj Mielnickiemu zostały zwrócone... Więc ani ja, ani moja narzeczona nie mamy pretensji do pana Norskiego - odparł zmieszany Kotowski. - Ale czy pan opowiadał o tej sprawie? - nalegał Pałaszewicz. - Mówiłem kilku osobom, bo przecież tak było... - Czy i z panem Solskim rozmawiał pan o tej przykrej sprawie? - zapytał łagodny Rozbijalski. - Rozmawiałem. - Informacje pańskie - wtrącił Pałaszewicz - nie były dokładne i zrządziły panu Norskiemu wiele szkód moralnych. Z tego powodu pan Norski żąda od pana satysfakcji honorowej. - Jak to?... - spytał coraz mocniej zdziwiony Kotowski. - Proszę pana - tak, że pan raczy przysłać nam swoich świadków, a my ułożymy z nimi warunki albo odwołania pogłosek, albo spotkania - rzekł Rozbijalski. - Więc to pojedynek?... - zawołał Kotowski. - Prawdopodobnie. - A jeżeli ja nie przyjmę pojedynku?... Przecież ja mówiłem prawdę... - W takim razie pan Norski będzie miał zaszczyt zmusić pana - odpowiedział pan Pałaszewicz. - Zmusić?... - powtórzył Kotowski. Obaj panowie powstali, a pan Rozbijalski rzekł: - Sądziłbym, że najlepszą rzeczą, jaką pan ma do zrobienia, jest - przysłać nam świadków. Jutro o godzinie pierwszej w południe będziemy czekali na nich w mieszkaniu pana Pałaszewicza, którego adres pan ma. Ukłonili się i znikli tak szybko, że Kotowski przetarł oczy. "Zwariowali?... - rzekł do siebie. - Po cóż ja miałbym się pojedynkować z takim cymbałem?..." Tego dnia lekarz ani myślał o chorych, lecz pojechał do swego przyjaciela, adwokata Menaszki. Opowiedział mu o awanturze radząc się: czy Norskiemu i jego świadkom nie należałoby wytoczyć procesu o pogróżki? - Ale dajże spokój! - odparł chudy i wysoki adwokat, nie posiadający na szczęście klientów. - Jedźmy lepiej do Walęckiego, to pojedynkarz, on poprowadzi interes... - Jak to? - spytał oburzony Kotowski. - Więc ty, człowiek postępowy, zgodziłbyś się na pojedynek... zgniły zabytek wieków średnich?... i jeszcze z takim cymbałem?... Postępowy jednak Menaszko okazał się nadzwyczajnym konserwatystą, gdy chodziło o skórę jego przyjaciela. Rad tedy nierad Kotowski, wziąwszy ze sobą adwokata, pełen trosk pojechał do Walęckiego mrucząc przez drogę: - Słyszane rzeczy, ażebym ja z takim cymbałem!... Walęcki, człowiek mały i krępy, ale z ognistymi oczyma, był w domu. Gdy mu opowiedziano, o co chodzi, zapytał Kotowskiego: - Dobrze pan strzelasz?... - Ja?... Skądże znowu!... - Więc kup pan sobie flower i strzelaj od rana do wieczora w kartę. Już ja potrafię przeciągnąć sprawę na kilka dni. - Ależ ja ani myślę się pojedynkować!... - wrzasnął Kotowski. - To po cóż pan do mnie przychodzisz? - odparł Walęcki. Najmij sobie dwu posłańców i niech oni bronią cię, jeżeli Norskiemu przyjdzie fantazja wytłuc pana kijem. - Tak?... - odparł Kotowski. - Dobrze, będę się strzelał, jeżeli wy jesteście przeciw mnie... - Nie jesteśmy przeciw panu, ale co robić? - odparł Walęcki z westchnieniem. - Mam przecie narzeczoną... w jesieni ślub... A tamten cymbał Norski... - Jeżeli panu przeszkadza narzeczona, to zwróć jej słowo, bo nie ma innego wyjścia - prawił Walęcki. - Jak to nie ma wyjścia? - Po pierwsze - Norski może pana wytłuc. Po drugie stracisz praktykę i miejsce u Solskiego, który nie ścierpi u siebie tchórza. Po trzecie - nikt panu nie zechce podawać ręki, a ja najpierwszy. Po czwarte - sama narzeczona porzuci pana, jeżeli się ośmieszysz. Szukanie na gwałt pojedynku jest błazeństwem, ale odmawianie go jest niepraktycznością, bo od tej chwili lada osioł będzie jeździć na panu jak na burej suce. Dlatego ucz się strzelać. - Więc ja mam ginąć z ręki takiego cymbała?... - Dopóki nie dowiedziesz pan, że Norski postępuje niehonorowo, nie masz prawa odmawiać mu satysfakcji. - A niech diabli porwą wasze honorowe satysfakcje!... - jęczał Kotowski chwytając się za głowę. - Oto przyjaciele!... a bodaj to pioruny!... Ginąć przez takiego osła!... W końcu jednak upoważnił swoich przyjaciół, Walęckiego i Menaszkę, do zrobienia z jego ciałem, co im się podoba. W następstwie tej decyzji panowie Walęcki i Menaszko zawiadomili panów: Rozbijalskiego i Pałaszewicza, że - są do ich dyspozycji. Układy trwały trzy dni, w ciągu których nieszczęśliwy Kotowski kupiwszy flower, zamiast przyjmować i odwiedzać chorych, od rana do wieczora strzelał z przedpokoju do karty przybitej na ścianie w sypialni. Wypoczywał w tej pracy o tyle, o ile był na obiedzie u panny Lewińskiej, która natychmiast poznała, że jej narzeczony ma jakąś zgryzotę, i w ciągu pół godziny dowiedziała się od niego, że ma zatarg z Norskim. Narzeczony jednak był tyle ostrożnym, że nie powiedział o pojedynku. Nadszedł wreszcie fatalny termin, a było to w piątek. O szóstej z rana panowie Walęcki i Menaszko zbudzili Kotowskiego nalegając, ażeby prędko ubierał się, ponieważ w karecie czeka na nich doktór. - Na diabła doktór? - spytał myjąc się Kotowski. - Możesz być ranionym... - Tak?... - zawołał Kotowski. - Więc mam być raniony, a może nawet i zabity?... W takim razie wolę od razu nie jechać... Niech diabli porwą takie rozprawy honorowe. Mimo to opłukał się z mydła, ubrał się i o wpół do siódmej wsiadł do karety uściskawszy kolegę doktora, który miał taką minę, jakby chciał wypytywać Kotowskiego o adresy jego pacjentów. Bohater zbliżającego się dramatu przez całą podróż wyglądał oknem, lecz nie poznawał ulic, którymi przejeżdżali. Nie wypytywał również, dokąd jadą, czuł bowiem pewną ulgę wyobrażając sobie, że plac walki znajduje się gdzieś bardzo daleko. Byłby nawet zupełnie szczęśliwy w swym opłakanym położeniu, gdyby nie zachowanie się jego towarzyszów, którzy z zimną krwią rozmawiali o teatrzykach ogródkowych, upałach, nawet o dawno minionych wyścigach, wcale nie zajmując się tym, co jego od kilku dni interesowało najbardziej. Nagle odezwał się Walęcki: - Chwała Bogu, już dojeżdżamy. "Chwała Bogu!..." - pomyślał Kotowski, przytomniej spoglądając dokoła. Jechali brzegiem Wisły i zbliżali się do jakiegoś lasu. Nieszczęsny Kotowski doznał w tej chwili bardzo rozmaitych uczuć: znienawidził pana Kazimierza, a nawet Wisłę i las; gardził swoimi towarzyszami, ale nade wszystko żałował siebie i litował się nad sobą. - Hola... stójcie! - zawołał. - Czego chcesz? - zapytał go Menaszko. - Wysiadam... Niech diabli wezmą pojedynek. Doktór uśmiechnął się, Walęcki schwycił Kotowskiego za ramię. - Oszalałeś pan? - rzekł patrząc na niego ogromnymi oczyma, w których płonęło piekło. - Co ja mam narażać się dla takiego cymbała? - prawił Kotowski. - Mam narzeczoną... mam pacjentów... jestem człowiek postępowych przekonań i nie myślę popierać zabytków zgniłej średniowiecczyzny... - Dobrze - odparł zniecierpliwiony Walęcki - wysiadaj pan i... powieś się! Bo po takim skandalu nie masz po co wracać do Warszawy. - Tak. Dobrze... Więc pojadę na ten podły pojedynek. Ale pamiętajcie, że moja krew spadnie na wasze głowy. Byli już w lasku bielańskim. Kareta zatrzymała się, wysiedli, a Kotowski spostrzegł, że jego towarzysze (Walęcki niósł w rękach skórzane zawiniątko) zaczynają okazywać mu wielką troskliwość. Wszyscy trzej rozmawiali z nim na wyścigi, ale on nie słuchał żadnego, bardziej zajmując się skórzanym zawiniątkiem aniżeli dowcipami przyjaciół. Przyszła mu szczęśliwa myśl do głowy. "Co za szkoda - mówił w duchu - że nie ma w Warszawie Solskiego!... On, majętny, kawaler, któremu dwie panny odmówiły, a przy tym amator pojedynków, z pewnością nie oddałby mnie na łup temu rozbójnikowi... Sam by się strzelał, bo wiem, że go nie lubi... Wtedy zobaczylibyśmy, kto by potniał: Solski czy pan Norski?... W każdym razie nie ja..." Tak myślał wodząc smętnym wzrokiem po Wiśle, która wydawała się bardzo szeroką, po drzewach - bardzo wysokich, nawet po niebie, które jakby zbliżyło się do ziemi, choć nie przyniosło nieszczęśliwemu otuchy. Przeciwników jeszcze nie było na miejscu. Lecz zanim Kotowski miał czas pomyśleć: może wcale nie przyjdą?... już ukazali się między drzewami idąc tak szybko, że to nawet rozgniewało młodego lekarza. Wymiana ukłonów - świadkowie schodzą się razem. "Może nie będzie pojedynku?" - spytał w duszy mimowolny bohater i w chwilę później usłyszał stukanie stempli w pistoletach. Od tego momentu biedny Kotowski już nic nie widział i nie rozumiał, o czym mówiono. Dopiero gdy Walęcki postawił go naprzeciw pana Kazimierza, szepnął: - Może... może pan powiesz mowę?... - Jaką? - Ażebyśmy się pogodzili... - Więc pan chyba odwołasz?... - Cóż ja mam odwoływać, kiedy mówiłem prawdę - odparł Kotowski. - W takim razie - mówił cicho Walęcki - celuj w łeb, zniżaj pistolet do biodra i nie szarp za cyngiel, tylko przyciskaj powoli. A na komendę ruszaj z miejsca... Walęcki cofnął się do grupy świadków, a Kotowski zobaczył naprzeciw siebie nieco bladą, ale uśmiechniętą twarz pana Kazimierza. - Marsz! Kotowski ruszył z miejsca, lecz widząc pistolet przeciwnika skierowany ku sobie, przymknął lewe oko, a przed prawym umieścił broń w taki sposób, ażeby widzieć jak najmniej. "O, dlaczego pistolety nie są tak grube jak sosny!..." - myślał. W tej chwili pan Kazimierz strzelił, a Walęcki zaczął komenderować: - Raz - dwa - trzy!... Halt!... Pan Kotowski traci strzał... Halt! Tak wrzeszcząc troskliwy sekundant przybiegł do Kotowskiego i odprowadził go na metę. - Więc już po pojedynku? - spytał Kotowski i odetchnął. - Cóż, u diabła, nie słyszałeś pan, że macie strzelać do trzech razy?... Ale za drugim strzałem przerwiemy, bo obaj zachowujecie się dobrze. - Przemówże pan co... Może byśmy się pogodzili? - szepnął Kotowski. - Celuj w łeb, zniżaj do biodra i powoli naciskaj cyngiel... odparł Walęcki. I odszedł do sekundantów, a przez ten czas panu Kazimierzowi podano świeżo nabity pistolet. Teraz Kotowski spostrzegł, że lekarze rozłożyli na trawie błyszczące narzędzia i że sekundanci stoją od niego bardzo daleko. - Więc to tak?... - mruknął widząc, że nawet urzędowi przyjaciele opuścili go i oddali na łaskę i niełaskę wściekłości przeciwnika, który przestał się uśmiechać i miał złą minę. - Marsz! Kotowskiego opanowała rozpacz i gniew. Zrozumiał, że Norski dybie na jego skórę, a może i na życie. W oka mgnieniu uczuł w duszy lodowaty spokój. Zmierzył w głowę, zaczął zniżać lufę do biodra przeciwnika, powoli naciskając cyngiel... Strzał padł całkiem niespodzianie, a gdy w jednej chwili rozwiał się dym, Kotowski nie zobaczył naprzeciw siebie nikogo... Jego przeciwnik leżał na ziemi na prawym boku. Miał podkulone nogi i twarz bladą. "Co, u diabła?..." - pomyślał zdumiony Kotowski nie pojmując, co się stało. Obaj lekarze i wszyscy świadkowie pobiegli do pana Kazimierza. Kotowski stał na miejscu i patrzył. Po upływie kilku chwil przybiegł Walęcki. - No, uczęstowałeś go pan - rzekł. - Jak to?... - spytał Kotowski. - Prawe płuco przejechane na wylot. - Głupstwa pan gadasz!... - Więc idź i zobacz. - Ależ ja tego nie chciałem!... - jęknął Kotowski targając sobie włosy. - Nie o to chodzi, czegoś chciał, ale coś zrobił. - A bodaj to najjaśniejsze pioruny!... - rozpaczał Kotowski. Zbliżył się do nich Menaszko i obaj z Walęckim, wziąwszy pod ręce nieszczęsnego triumfatora, gwałtem odprowadzili go do karety. - Ja nie chciałem... nie chciałem!... Za chwilę kareta odjechała w stronę Warszawy. Wyzwawszy Kotowskiego na pojedynek pan Kazimierz przypuszczał rozmaite wypadki: że jego przeciwnik padnie na miejscu, że będzie miał przestrzeloną rękę lub nogę, a nawet, że wystraszony i nieoswojony z bronią młody doktorek postrzeli którego z sekundantów. Słowem, pan Kazimierz spodziewał się wszystkiego z wyjątkiem tej ewentualności, że - on sam może być raniony. Upadając pan Kazimierz nie doznał żadnego uczucia, nie wiedział: kiedy upadł, w jaki sposób i dlaczego? Ale raz znalazłszy się na ziemi spostrzegł, że jest to zupełnie wygodna pozycja, której ani myśli zmieniać, tym bardziej, że równie nagle owładnęła nim głęboka obojętność dla świata. Gdyby można było sformułować jego ówczesne myśli, wyglądałyby one tak: "Leżę tu (zresztą nie wiem: gdzie?) i będę leżał, dopóki mi się podoba, bo tak mi się podoba." Kiedy lekarze usadowiwszy go na ziemi zaczęli rozpinać surdut, zdejmować kamizelkę i koszulę, pan Kazimierz postanowił im zrobić figla i udawać, że naprawdę coś mu się stało. Przymknął oczy, oparł na kimś głowę, lecz z trudnością powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Dopiero gdy uczuł ból pod prawą łopatką i usłyszał wyraz: "kula", rzekł w duchu: "Powariowali ci doktorzy?..." Już nie chciało mu się otwierać oczu. Dotykano mu prawej piersi i okolicy pod prawą łopatką, a on w tych miejscach czuł ból piekący. Doznawał nieokreślonego wrażenia wewnątrz; nie był to ból, ale jakaś zawada i obcość. Chciało mu się kaszlać, zaczęło mdlić, uczuł gorąco, zimny pot na całym ciele i w tej chwili był bardzo nieszczęśliwy. Ale przytomności nie tracił; nie chciał tylko okazywać, że ją posiada, ponieważ było mu wszystko jedno. Przez ten czas, który ciągnął się blisko godzinę, lekarze podtrzymywali pana Kazimierza, a jego przyjaciele pobiegli w stronę klasztoru. Znaleźli jakiś dom, w którym można było wynająć pokój dla chorego, i wrócili do lasu z tapczanem, który niosło dwóch ludzi. Teraz pan Kazimierz otworzył oczy i rzekł: - Po co to?... Chciał dodać: "ja sam pójdę...", ale ostry ból w prawym płucu nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Ogarnęło go przerażenie i półsen, podczas którego zdawało mu się, że się huśta i że go mdli. Niewielkie te przykrości były tak drażniące, że pan Kazimierz uczuł na twarzy dwa strumienie łez, po czym - znowu było mu wszystko jedno. Kiedy ocknął się, zobaczył wybieloną izbę, w której przy prostym stole siedzieli obaj lekarze. Okno naprzeciw pana Kazimierza było zasłonięte płachtą. Później (chory stracił zdolność oznaczania czasu) jakiś nieznany człowiek przy pomocy starej kobiety kładł mu pęcherze z lodem: jeden pod łopatkę, drugi na piersi. Pan Kazimierz chciał się o coś pytać; zamiast tego odkaszlnął i uczuł tak przykry ból, że postanowił już nigdy nie kaszlać. Spostrzegł też, że ów ból nieznośny przeszywa mu pierś za każdym śmielszym odetchnięciem, więc postanowił wcale nie oddychać albo oddychać jak najostrożniej. Od tej chwili najważniejszym zajęciem pana Kazimierza stało się oddychanie, źródło wielkich bólów, obaw, ale i przyjemności. Zdawało mu się, że na jego piersiach leży cierpienie w postaci węża. Chłodny potwór spał; lecz ile razy pan Kazimierz spróbował odetchnąć pełniej, wąż zapuszczał mu w ciało kły podobne do rozpalonego gwoździa. Na samą myśl o denerwującym bólu pan Kazimierz truchlał i cały dowcip wysilał na to, ażeby nie odetchnąć głębiej. Przygryzał wargi z radości, ile razy udało mu się oszukać śpiącego węża, a o mało nie wyskoczył z pościeli, gdy wynalazł sposób oddychania dolną częścią płuc. Nie było to oddychanie porządne, ale - nie wywoływało bólu. Tymczasem nieznajomy człowiek i kobieta zmieniali mu pęcherze z lodem: jeden pod łopatką, drugi na piersiach. Niekiedy widywał pan Kazimierz pochyloną nad sobą twarz lekarza, który z jego strony asystował przy pojedynku. Później ogarnął chorego półsen z marzeniami. Zdawało mu się, że jest uczennicą na pensji swojej matki, której profesor (czy nie Dębicki?...) każe wydać lekcję o Kotowskim. "Kotowski?... Kotowski?..." - powtarza zakłopotany pan Kazimierz myśląc, że coś wie o tym przedmiocie, tylko nie może sobie przypomnieć: czy to jest człowiek, czy maszyna, czy może jaka część świata?... "Kotowski?... Kotowski?..." - powtarza pan Kazimierz czując w całym ciele upał ze strachu, że dostanie zły stopień. Raz usłyszał rozmowę: - Pluje krwią? - pytał gruby głos. - Ledwie parę razy. - A gorączka? - Bardzo mała i już przechodzi. Pan Kazimierz otworzył oczy i zobaczył tęgiego mężczyznę z brodą. Był to Korkowicz. Chory poznał go, ale nie pamiętał nazwiska. Natomiast rozumiał doskonale, że gdyby mógł przypomnieć sobie nazwisko tego pana, wówczas bez błędu wydałby lekcję o Kotowskim i może dostałby piątkę. Był bardzo zmartwiony swoją niepamięcią tudzież nadzwyczajnymi powikłaniami, które napełniały całą izbę, siadały na oknach, na stołkach, na piecu, a nawet właziły mu pod kołdrę. Później - pan Kazimierz przestał martwić się lekcją o Kotowskim, nie wyobrażał sobie, że jest uczennicą, nawet nie marzył, tylko spał. Kiedy pojono go mlekiem albo winem, czuł niesmak w ustach; kiedy go poprawiano na łóżku, zdawało mu się, że jego ręce i nogi są z ołowiu, a trzymają się tylko na nitkach. Był bardzo zmęczony i zniechęcony, a chciał tylko spać. Miał nawet zamiar powiedzieć, ażeby mu nie przeszkadzano; dał jednak spokój przekonawszy się, że otworzenie ust i obrócenie językiem jest zbyt wielką pracą. Dopiero w ósmym dniu choroby, ku wieczorowi, ocknął się. Uczuł rzeźwość, a postrzegłszy w izbie nieznajomego człowieka nagle odezwał się. - Cóż tu, u diabła, tak cicho?... - 0... to pan mówi?... - odparł nieznajomy tonem zdziwienia. - Kto pan jesteś?... - mówił pan Kazimierz poprawiając się na poduszce. - Czy nie ma tu nikogo ze znajomych?... Co się to dzieje?... - Ja jestem felczer - odparł tajemniczy nieznajomy. - Ale na dworze jest pani, która już trzeci dzień przyjeżdża dowiadywać się o pana. - Pewnie moja siostra... Puśćcie ją... Felczer wyszedł, a panu Kazimierzowi zdawało się, że zbyt długo nie wraca. Wtem otworzyły się drzwi i wbiegła jakaś osoba w czarnym okryciu, zasłonięta gęstym woalem. Prędko zbliżyła się do łóżka, upadła na kolana i odsunąwszy woal zaczęła całować zwieszoną rękę pana Kazimierza. - Już myślałam - szepnęła - że nas pochowają w jednym grobie... To była Ada Solska. góra strony Emancypantki II/XXXIII